In recent years, with the widespread availability of wireless networks, such as 3G/LTE (Long Term Evolution) and hot spots develop, for example, an environment is provided in which an information processing apparatus such as a smartphone may be connected to a network at all times.
An information processing system is developed which delivers an application program from an application server (application store) to an information processing apparatus at a requested time and causes the information processing apparatus to execute the application program by utilizing such an environment. Also an information processing system is developed which provides an application program registered in an application server to an information processing apparatus according to a request from a user. In such systems, the application processing apparatus downloads an application program delivered from the application server and installs the application program in a storage device such as a flash memory.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-182309 is an example of related art.